Do Me the Honor
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Mai had no idea what was going to happen... or at least Naru hoped so. Planning an engagement behind your girlfriend's back is no easy task after all, especially when you are as nervous as Naru! But the question in everyone's mind: Will she say yes? This is the sequel to You Have Stolen My Heart.


**Hello there! This is kind of like a follow up of my other two-shot. What happens 5 years later :3 I love it already. Hope you, the readers do as well! Here we go!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai was oblivious to what was going to happen tonight, or at least Naru hoped she was.

They had been dating for five years; Naru was now 22, while Mai had turned 21. They had been though ups and downs, like any couple but they had held together. With their team they had conquered some long and tense ghost hunts, always managing to come out relatively unscathed. Over the years, their bond only seemed to have grown stronger. And now, after 5 years, Naru was ready to take the next step. With the blessing from his parents, Naru had approached Ayako and Monk for permission to propose to Mai. Though not her biological parents, they were the closest thing Mai had to parents. Much to his relief, they too gave their blessing.

Now, on the night he was to propose, Naru felt nervousness make a home in his stomach. He wanted to believe Mai would say yes but some part of him nervousness told him she might turn him down and continue their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_'You really are an idiot,' muttered an all too familiar voice._

_Hello to you too Gene..._ Naru thought, _why are you calling me an idiot?_ He could not stop the question from relaying to his twin.

_'Because you're doubting the love you've built over the past 5 years,' Gene returned passively._

Sighing out in mild defeat, Naru seated himself from his pacing. _You're right, but do you honestly blame me?_

_A chuckle, 'Never said I did, I was merely making an observation.' His tone was teasing. 'Besides, you need to loosen up, so I'm trying to do just that,' he commented._

Rolling his dark blue eyes, Naru couldn't stop his own chuckle, _thank you Gene_. It was a true sign of gratitude that the man hardly ever revealed, even Gene was surprised. Though his twin evidently didn't know it, Gene's words had helped bubble out some nervousness.

_'You're welcome... I think?' Came the reply, a question in its depths._

Shoving away his mental conversation, Naru stood and picked up his cell phone. He had asked Monk to arrange their eating reservations and Lin to get the flowers he wanted at the table. As he called Monk, he felt his pocket for the velvet box that hid there. Pulling it out he decided to look over it again.

The center diamond itself was medium sized, a ring of smaller diamonds surrounded it. On either side, small diamonds went down halfway on the band itself. The entire ring was a dazzle of sparkles and shimmers, the sterling silver shown with a glimmer. The store he had bought it from, had called the ring a halo engagement piece.

Naru gazed at it, his mind picturing it proudly settled on Mai's ring finger. It was a nice picture and tonight he would make it reality.

At long last, Monk picked up his phone. "Hey Naru," he called happily.

"Takigawa," Naru returned in greeting. He closed the velvet box and slipped it into his pocket, "How are the arrangements going?"

"Good," the older man replied, "Lin met up with me and delivered the flowers to the manager, the guy promised to keep them in water and cool so they won't wilt. The reservations are set for 7pm."

Relief worked through him, "That's good news that I needed, thank you for the help Takigawa." He could clearly hear the smile in the other man's voice as he replied.

"Of course Naru," Monk exclaimed, "if there is anything else you need either of us to do, just call."

Thinking about it, he nodded to himself, "Actually there is one more thing I need you to do."

"What's that?"

Shuffling around the apartment, Naru continued, "Would you bring Mai to the restaurant later so I can get there a few minutes early?"

"Definitely," Monk said, "when do you want me to bring her?"

He already had the answer, "Bring her at around 7:15, that way I can have things set up and ready for her to arrive."

"Sounds good to me," came the reply. "Hey have you heard from Ayako or Masako?"

Naru thought back and then recalled an earlier conversation with the two said women, "Yes actually, the last I heard from them they were heading over to Mai's to help her get ready."

Monk made a noise that sounded like one of fear, "I wish Mai luck then..." He paused and then started slowly, "Oh and Naru, this might be out of your comfort range... but are you feeling a little nervous?"

The dark haired man sunk into a chair and let out a breath, "Terrified."

The blonde on the phone let out a soft, knowing chuckle, "Don't worry alright? I was the same way when I was proposing to Ayako. I'm sure Lin was nervous too when proposing to Madoka. Just take deep breaths and try not to think of worse case scenarios. That raises doubt in your mind and you don't want that, just relax basically."

Naru couldn't stop the small smile that lit his features, "Thank you Monk, that actually helps a lot."

"Sure, sure," the man laughed, "I'll talk to you later, alright? Remember.. just relax and be yourself."

"Right," he said, newfound confidence in his tone, "Talk to you later." Hanging up Naru settled back in the leather chair, trying to relax his still jumping nerves.

As the door of the apartment opened, revealing Lin, Naru gave him a small wave.

Lin eyed him carefully, amusement dancing in his eyes. Slipping off his coat he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Calm down," he said with a smile, "you look like a nervous wreck. I'll make you some tea."

"Please," came the whispered reply.

Allowing himself a small laugh, Lin entered the kitchen to prepare the said tea.

Naru meanwhile was having a silent conversation with his brother, hoping that would help to relax him. He was ready for this, he decided, he just had to rid of the doubt of his mind. _You can do this_, he told himself.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Mai hummed a random song while she cleaned her dishes from lunch. Naru had told her to eat light so they could feast later at the restaurant. _5 years_, she thought happily, _5 wonderful years with the man of my dreams_. Her almost ever constant smile was in place, a sense of pride bubbling in her stomach.

She continued on in relative silence, safe her humming and the slosh of the dish water. At one point Mai had made a small version of Naru out of soap bubbles, laughing at the completely different form. "The real thing is much better looking," Mai murmured to herself.

Having finished up she let out a happy sigh and decided to do some routine cleaning in her cozy apartment. Turning on the radio situated on the center table, she began dusting thoughout the rooms, singing along with the songs she did know. A knocking on her door interrupted her cleaning spree.

Giving it a questioning look, Mai put the duster down and headed to the door, brushing her hair and sweeping off the dust that managed to get on her.

Upon opening the door, a smile lit up her features.

Masako and Ayako, carrying numerous items were outside. They didn't wait for an invitation before entering the apartment and setting down their packages.

Mai closed the door with a laugh, "Hey Ayako, Masako! What's all this stuff for?"

Ayako gave a huff, "This _stuff_ Mai is to help make you look gorgeous tonight, just like we do every year for your anniversary."

That definitely rang a bell, "OH! Right, right, forgot there for a second."

"That's very common for you, isn't it Mai," Masako asked teasingly.

Mai gave another laugh, "Yeah, I know."

The red headed priestess made a clap and wore a smile, "Alright! Let's get down to business! Mai when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Is that an insult," Mai questioned, "And for your information, I took one this morning!" To emphasize her point, she stuck out her tongue.

Ayako returned the motion and gave an endearing smile at the girl's antics. "Well that crosses on thing off our list. Masako can you go plug in the curling iron in her bathroom? I'm going to start setting up the make up... Mai can you make us some tea and get your dress out?"

Mai waved her hand at the older woman and walked into the kitchen to start the tea. Having done that, Mai settled down to wait. _I wonder how Naru is..._

_'He is beyond excited, if you must know,' Gene said._

_Oh, hey Gene!_ Mai thought happily, always glad to hear from the man. _Beyond excited, you say?_

_'Definitely,' he said with a smile, 'He's ecstatic.'_

A smile lit up the brunette's face, good. _Can you relay something to him for me?_

_'Sure.'_

_Tell him I love him, I haven't gotten a chance to tell him that today._ Mai subconsciously poured the tea and added milk and sugar.

_The man let out a laugh, 'Sure Mai, go get ready though, I'll tell you when he replies.'_

_Thank you Gene_. She cut off the link and walked out into the main room, giving the two waiting women their tea. She set it out on the table, giggling when they shot forward for their beverage. "Oh," she said, "I still have to get my dress out, don't I? Be right back."

Entering her bedroom, Mai went to her closet and pulled out the long white bag that housed her dress. Pulling off the protective covering, the brunette admired the dress she had picked with the help of Madoka a couple of days before. It was a floor length, cobalt blue evening gown that had small rungs for sleeves and a criss cross pattern on the top. Not only did it fit her well but it also brought out her slightly tanned skin.

Hearing small gasps behind her, Mai turned in curiosity.

Ayako and Masako were standing there with their jaws hanging open, gazing at the dress in wonder. "Mai... it's beautiful," Masako exclaimed, completely awed.

They all gazed at the dress awhile, admiring it when a voice broke through to Mai.

_'He said he loves you too, more than you know,' Gene said quietly._

Mai smiled at the response and then nodded to Ayako and Masako to begin.

Gently taking the girl by the arms, they lead her into the bathroom to get dressed and recieve makeup. They would make sure Naru couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

_**-With Naru-**_

He felt like a fool, pacing so much in practically a circle but it was helping his nerves.

In only 10 minutes, Lin would be taking him to the restaurant so he could set things up and arrange himself. Within the hour, he would hopefully have Mai as his fiancée. He was excited and yet very nervous, this was going to be the end of his nerves; that much he did know.

"Relax," a voice said in exasperation, "you'll drive yourself crazy with doubt and you might even lose your wit to ask her altogether."

Naru stopped and let out a deep sigh at Lin's minor scolding, "I know... I know... just how did you do it?"

Lin quirked a brow at the question, "How did I do what?"

Naru threw his hands up in the air, acting as if it were obvious, "How did you keep your nerve about you when you proposed Madoka?"

The older Chinese man let out a laugh, "Are you kidding me? I was absolutely terrified when I asked her. Madoka helped me out though in that she helped to calm my frazzled nerves long enough for me to propose." He leaned back and smiled, eyeing the silver band on his left hand, "You'll feel ten times better once it's over and you're engaged. Your nervousness will disappear entirely and you find yourself closer to her than ever before. It's truely amazing what a simple ring can do for a person."

Naru listened quietly, taking Lin's words in stride.

Taking a glimpse at his watch Lin stood and tugged on his jacket, "Alright time to head out Naru, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Naru conceded.

With that, the two men headed out to the restaurant.

The restaurant itself was meant for elegant dining with a lavish building and servants in suits. While it was quite expensive to make the reservation, the food was much cheaper in comparison. Spotted throughout the building were regal potted plants from various tropical islands and in the center was a beautiful garden that housed a koi pond and a gazebo. The chairs and tables were covered in white cloth while the walls were decorated with the finest silks and paintings. The menu was filled with rich appetizers, main courses and desserts from various countries. Overall it was a 5 star restaurant full of fine dining and worldwide dishes.

Having arrived, Naru instinctively adjusted his ivory colored tie and took a deep breath.

Lin looked over at him, a small smile lighting his features, "Best of luck Naru, even though you don't need it..." There was not a doubt in his mind about what Mai's answer would be but he knew that the darker haired man was positively terrified.

The said man gave a small wave and headed in.

Naru felt the weight of the small velvet box in his pocket grow and steeled himself, no going back now.

Upon meeting the manager of the restaurant, Naru got to the table and began helping the other man set out the white and blue orchids in the vase on the table. Once he was pleased with the arrangement, Naru thanked the man and asked for a light appetizer and white wine. Now he just had to wait for his Mai.

He groaned slightly and sat down, pulling out the velvet box from his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened it for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The ring shown in the dim light and sparkled with promise. Naru heard Gene laugh quietly.

_'It's amazing to me how you can hunt ghost and demons anyday but the one thing you do fear is proposing to your girlfriend,' he said. Then he smiled sympathetically, 'You know she's going to say yes.'_

Naru slipped the box back into his coat pocket, resting his head in his hand. _I don't know anything actually... It might be too early for her or she might... I don't know. I can only hope she says yes._

_Gene sighed, 'Idiot scientist...'_

Naru smiled at the nick name. _Perfectionist medium._

_His twin gaped and sputtered and then crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, unable to make a come-back._

A waiter approached the table, snapping Naru from his conversation. "Mr. Davis I presume," the man questioned.

Naru nodded, not phased by being addressed by his real name. _Did they put our reservations as Davis then_, he wondered.

The man smiled, "Well Mr. Davis your dinner guest has arrived, I was told to come inform you."

_Here we go..._ Naru took a nervous breath and stood, watching the area near the lobby for Mai. As he watched, he noticed many women in rather elegant clothes smiling and making their way through the tables and then one in particular caught his eye.

With a red blush this woman was making her way towards him. Then Naru gasped, it was Mai! Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, her eyes decorated with different shades of blue while her cheeks held a small amount of blush, not that she needed much anyway. Her face was perfectly framed by brown curls that bounced with her step. Finally her cobalt blue dress waved around gracefully as she walked, figure complimenting and gorgeous. He found himself dumbstruck as she made her way to him, her blush deepening.

"Well," she said teasingly, "say _something_ Naru."

He shook his head and then smiled softly, completely awestruck, "Wow..."

Mai blushed deeper if at all possible, playing with her fingers. "Yeah... um Ayako and Masako went all out this time... it's weird but whatever I mean if it mak-"

Naru cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

Mai was caught off guard but melted into the kiss. After 5 years of kissing, Naru still had the ability to melt her into a puddle of happy goo everytime. _It just never gets old_, she decided as they broke apart.

Giving a small smirk, Naru asked, "Now what were you saying lovely?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Nothing..."

Pulling out her chair, he made sure she was comfortable before seating himself as well.

Mai took this opportunity to look around. "Wow," she breathed, "this place is expansive! Not to mention dazzling..."

Naru watched her curious eyes wander and smiled.

She eventually looked back at him and promptly blushed, "What?"

He tilted his head, "You just are so adorable... not to mention beautiful."

The blush lit up her face and she looked off at a plant, anywhere but at Naru.

Shaking his head lightly, "Anyway, the waiter should be arriving soon for our drinks and no doubt our food orders so, go ahead and pick something out, whatever you want."

Mai nodded and fixed her gaze on the menu and then gaped, "Naru are you sure? This place is so expensive... I'd hate to put you out."

Naru just grabbed her hand, meeting her brown eyes. "It doesn't matter the price Mai, it's our anniversary," he said, "just pick whatever you want, okay?"

She eyed him carefully, "Why so big production this year?"

He put his smile back in place, "5 years is a big thing, Mai... Plus I'm influenced from back home, and they go big scale on the 5th year." _Please don't call the bluff, please don't call the bluff_. He wanted to wait until they at least got their drinks to propose.

Mai seemed to accept that and began reading through the menu.

Naru let out a mental sigh of relief. _At least she seemed to take the bait_, he thought.

_'She's going to call your bluff if you don't calm down,' Gene commented, 'you're probably freaking her out a little with how jumpy you are.'_

_What? I'm not being jumpy._ Naru retorted, looking through the menu himself.

_'Bullcrap...' Gene muttered._

_Be quiet you..._ Naru said in a slightly playful tone. Just as he found something the waiter appeared.

"Good evening Sir, Madam," the man greeted, a bottle of white wine in his hand. He popped the cork and began pouring, saying, "Tonight we have a fine white wine from Italy for your dining experience that you can drink at your leisure." As he finished pouring, he pulled out a notepad and asked, "Might I have your orders?"

Naru gestured for Mai to go first. He followed.

The waiter left them be, having collected their orders.

Mai took a sip of her wine and eyed the table, a soft smile on her face. "Orchids..." she whispered, "you remembered..."

Naru nodded, "Of course."

Involuntarily, Mai found herself tracing the outer edges of one of the flowers. Orchids, she found just had such an otherworldly glow about them and she loved it.

Naru meanwhile was enjoying watching her movements and breathing deeply. Whether she meant to or not, Mai was like a calming agent for him. She could do the most innocent things and calm him entirely. _She's just so serene_, he observed.

The brunette of the two then snaked her hand across the table to find Naru's and intertwine their fingers. It always amazed her how well their hands fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She knew something was different on this anniversary but she didn't comment on it. _It will come out in time_, so told herself.

The two remained otherwise silent, each caught up in their thoughts. By the time they finished thinking, their waiter was bringing the food. Reluctantly, they broke their hands apart so the man could set down their plates without difficulty.

The waiter bowed and smiled at them, "Please enjoy your meal, I will return soon to check up on you."

Mai and Naru bowed their heads in return, thanking the man.

Mai noticed that her boyfriend was hesitating and seemingly contemplating something. "Naru," she called, questions in her voice.

Naru looked up at her and gave her a peculiar look, "Mai... you know I've thought a lot about it and... I don't want to have dinner with my girlfriend..."

Mai looked hurt and was about to retort when he continued.

"I want to have dinner with my fiancée," he said, a playful smile in place.

Mai gaped in shock, anything she was going to say died on her lips. What... did he just say...? Her shock only grew as he stood and worked over to her, turning her to face him. Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes beginning to water.

Naru knelt down on his knee and opened the small velvet box, revealing the ring. He grabbed on of her hands and smiled at her gently. "Mai..." he began, "we have been together for 5 wonderful years. We've been through the good, the bad and the terrible and we made it through. You have been with me and supporting me ever since we got together and you stayed with me through it all. So I think that here, on our 5th anniversary night, that it is only fitting that I ask you..." He took a breath and met her now tearful eyes, "Mai Taniyama, my wonderful girlfriend, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

He was met with silence and tried to read her emotions but there were so many he couldn't distinguish one from another.

Mai covered her mouth and gave a watery smile, "Y-Yes..." She took a shaky breath and continued, "Y-Yes and a million t-times over y-yes!"

Naru broke out in a relieved and proud smile as he took her hand and carefully worked the ring onto her finger.

Mai gazed at a moment and then fell into his arms, crying in happiness. "I k-knew it..." she weeped, "I just k-knew something was d-different... Gods I knew..."

Naru couldn't stop smiling, he just hugged her and rubbed her back.

As they pulled away from each other, they became aware of cheering and clapping from all around them. Looking around they saw all of the other patrons standing and clapping, huge smiles on all of their faces.

Mai laughed, having completely forgotten they were in a restaurant.

Naru looked back at his fiancée and smiled... _again_! "I love you so much Mai," he said gently.

She met his gaze with her own brilliant smile, tears forgotten, "I love you too, Naru, Kazuya or whatever I call you."

Shaking his head, he brought her in for a searing kiss. One that sealed their engagement as official.

Having done that, Naru squeezed her hand and returned to his side of the table, the applause having died out. "Now," he said happily, "now we can eat."

Mai rolled her eyes and ate slowly, gazing at her ring lovingly.

As they finished they both leaned over the table and kissed again.

They broke apart as Naru's phone rang. Naru took it out slowly and eyed it carefully and answered. "Hello," he called.

"OLIVER!" Cried a voice happily.

Upon Mai's questioning gaze he answered the woman, "Mother.."

"Well? What's the news," the woman questioned rapidly, "Do I have a grandchild on the way? Do I have a wedding to get ready for what?"

Naru held back a laugh, "Mother relax... no grandchild on the way yet."

Mai blushed a brilliant red, poking her fork at the plate in front of her.

"You do have a wedding to gear up for though," he said proudly.

A squeal came from the other end, making Naru pull the phone from his ear to avoid a busted eardrum.

"GOOD JOB NOLL," she cried. "MARTIN DID YOU HEAR," she yelled to the other, "WE HAVE A DAUGHTER IN LAW!"

Another cry of happiness joined Luella's. "Very good," the man said, "very good indeed!"

Naru rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to go now, goodbye." He didn't give them a chance to answer as he hung up.

Mai giggled, "Same old, same old?"

Naru nodded, "Of course they are." He stretched and then smirked at Mai, "Don't be surprised if she wants to go wedding shopping when we visit next."

Mai shuddered but soon after smiled lightly, "Oh well, that comes with family though... right?"

The man beside her tilted his head and returned her smile, giving a small nod.

Mai nodded to herself and gazed at her engagement ring in wonder. She didn't know what the futue held in that moment but it didn't matter either. As long as she had Naru by her side, they would overcome any obstacle. Together.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you for reading! I can't say I'm happy with the ending but whatever. This story was loosely based on a proposal I was able to witness recently. It was quite adorable to see. Hope you enjoyed! R&R if you want!**

**~Ghosties.**


End file.
